Turnabout Dancing
by Prufrock Sheldon II
Summary: When Edgeworth is coerced into going to a ball with Franziska, will they be able to set aside their differences?  /summaryfail.  EdgeworthxFranziska.
1. Chapter 1

"Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska von Karma shouted as she marched into her "younger brother's" office. "I require a file from your cabinet."

Edgeworth looked up from the case report he had been reading. "…Franziska," he said, grinning slightly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just _told_ you, Miles Edgeworth." Franziska crossed her arms, whip in hand. "I need a file. From the PD-3 case."

It had always been entertaining to irritate her; even more so that she was older. _She really hasn't changed a bit_, Edgeworth thought to himself, bemused.

"Very well." He unlocked his filing cabinet. "So, Franziska," he said in an attempt to make conversation as he fished through various folders. "For what do you require this file?"

Franziska smirked. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know, Miles Edgeworth." She sat down on his desk, picking up various pens and trinkets that laid upon it. Obviously wanting to tell him, she quickly said, "The defendant in the next case I'm prosecuting for was involved in this case. It would provide a motive even a fool could understand."

"…I see" was the only reply.

Scowling at the lack of praise, Franziska continued to observe her "brother's" office. Everything was so pristine, so in order. Except for one thing.

"Miles Edgeworth."

"Yes?" Edgeworth stepped next to her, the file in hand. "Please stop sitting on my desk." He lightly pushed her back, but at this, she seemed more determined to remain there.

"Hmph." Franziska pointed to a small manila folder lying on his couch. "You seem to be just as much of a slob as you used to be, Miles Edgeworth."

Furrowing his brow, Edgeworth picked up the folder. "…This must be Wright's," he mused. "He must have left it when he and Maya came—"

"You've been spending time with Phoenix Wright?" Franziska cried. "You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

"Franziska, haven't you learned _anything_ about what our true objective is? It doesn't matter whether one is a prosecutor or a defense attorney—"

"Miles Edgeworth, you've gone soft." Franziska sneered. "Of _course_ it matters." She sat up proudly. "Perfection would never stoop to such a level."

Edgeworth sighed melodramatically. "You're such a child," he muttered under his breath.

Quickly standing up, Franziska walked to him, pulling out her whip. "What did you just say, Miles Edgeworth?" she inquired in a dangerously quiet tone.

He turned to face her. "I _said_ you always act like such a child sometimes, Franziska! Can't you just let go of such immature beliefs?"

Franziska gaped at him. "Miles Edgeworth….how _dare_ you! You- you…!"

"…Fool?" Edgeworth smirked. "Is that what I am?"

"No! I mean, yes!" Glaring, Franziska snatched the PD-3 file from his hands. "Miles Edgeworth," she growled. "You always were an insufferable excuse for a human being."

"And you were always a brash, intolerant one."

Franziska strode toward the door, maintaining her arrogant walk. Just before she left, she paused in the doorway.

"Miles Edgeworth," she said softly, back still turned to him. "I…I hate you!" With that, she slammed the door forcefully, rattling the window and jostling the various items on his shelves. Edgeworth sighed.

_Well, _he thought to himself, the folder still in hand. _I suppose I should return this to Wright. For all the trouble it's given me, it must be his._

* * *

"Wright!" Edgeworth called as he let himself into the Wright & Co. Law Office. "You left a file in my office; I believe it's for your next case—"

"Let GO, Maya! I'm telling you, we're not watching the Steen Samurai movie _again_!"

"But Nick! It's for justice! Isn't that what _we_ fight for?"

"The Steel Samurai fights bad guys in capes, Maya."

"So? It doesn't matter if they're in capes or suits! Bad guys are bad guys!"

Cautiously, Edgeworth entered the room, finding Phoenix and Maya fighting over the remote control for the office TV. He cleared his throat loudly. "AHEM."

Phoenix and Maya paused in their struggle. "Edgeworth!" Phoenix looked at him, shocked. "When did you get here?"

"I had been waiting outside the door for about ten minutes, listening to your…_couple's quarrel_, when I just decided to let myself in."

"Ha! Me and Nick, a 'couple'?" Maya scrunched up her face. "You're starting to sound like Pearly!"

Phoenix looked away thoughtfully. "Yeah, that's pretty weird…" Taking advantage of his distracted state, Maya quickly snatched the remote and hit 'Rewind'. "Yes!" She pumped her fists in the air triumphantly. "The Pink Princess always triumphs!"

Edgeworth smiled, amused. "Anyway," he said, taking out the folder. "Here's your folder, Wright. I didn't look inside; I thought it might be for your next case—"

"No!" Phoenix shouted. Then, looking around carefully, he leaned in and whispered, "Get that out of here; it's—"

"Mr. Edgeworth!" cried a delighted voice from behind Phoenix's desk. Pearl came running toward him, wearing an apron much too large for her and a duster in hand.

"Oh, hello." He glanced at Phoenix. "You're making a child do your cleaning for you, Wright? That's low, even for you…"

"No! She _wanted_ to…"

"Sure, Wright. Sure."

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Pearl beamed at him. "Thank you for returning that flyer!"

"Hm? This thing?" Now curious, Edgeworth began to open the folder.

"NO!" Maya and Phoenix shouted unanimously, both lunging for the file. Edgeworth smoothly stepped back and said, "Honestly, I don't see what could be so bad—"

"You don't understand, Edgeworth!" cried Phoenix. "This is a matter of life and death!"

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? We'll just see about that…"

The flyer read:

Want to go out for a night of _DANCING_ and _MAGIC?_

Or maybe you just want to celebrate that _SPECIAL SOMEONE?_

Then come to the ANNUAL MOONLIGHT BALL!

This Saturday at 6:30 pm at the community center.

Edgeworth stopped reading. "This is what you were afraid of?" He didn't make any attempt to hide his smirk. "Just _dancing_?"

"No, it's not just that." Phoenix stood up and straightened out his shirt. He whispered toward Edgeworth, "Pearls keep trying to get Maya and me to go!"

"…And that's a bad thing _because…_?"

"_Because_," Phoenix hissed back, exasperated. "She keeps thinking that Maya and I are…you know…And besides, I don't dance."

"The great attorney can't even _dance?_" Edgeworth sneered jokingly, thrusting the paper back into Phoenix's hands. "_All_ gentlemen can dance."

"Oh really?" Phoenix glared at him. "Can you?"

"Naturally."

Suddenly, a smile crept onto Phoenix's face. "Alright, Pearls." He turned around and knelt down to face her. "I'll go, _if_…you get Edgeworth to go too."

"Hooray!" Pearl clapped her hands together in delight. "You'll go, won't you, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"…Sure," Edgeworth said, mentally checking his schedule. "I'll be able to attend. So, I can meet you two outside at about six—"

"No, Mr. Edgeworth!" Pearl gasped at him, shocked, as though it was obvious. "You have to go _with_ somebody!"

"… 'With' somebody?" Pearl nodded her head seriously.

Edgeworth's smug countenance faded upon this realization. "Well, erm…" He looked away. "Then, I can't go…I just remembered. I have work to do that night, so…"

"Oh come on, Edgeworth!" Smirking at his peer, Phoenix said sardonically, "The great prosecutor can't even find a date?"

"T-that's preposterous! I just…don't have the time to go—"

"I'll help you find your special someone, Mr. Edgeworth!" Pearl piped up. She paused thoughtfully.

"How about Sister Iris? That way, Mr. Nick will only be worried about Mystic Maya!"

"Well…" Edgeworth looked up contemplatively, but upon receiving a harsh glare from Phoenix, declined.

"Um…what about Sister Bikini?" Pearl smiled innocently. "She likes you, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"No, no, no…" Edgeworth shuddered.

"Um…how about that woman…Ms. …Oldbag—"

Edgeworth, Phoenix and Maya shouted in unison: "Dear God, no!" The three of them shuddered.

"Well, Edgeworth," Phoenix smirked. "It seems the only people that are interested in you are old women."

"Shut up."

"Hey, Nick! Don't be mean!" Maya punched him lightly. Looking upward thoughtfully, she suggested, "What about that one girl? The one you worked with after I left?"

"…Ema?" Hardly able to keep himself from laughing, Phoenix grinned. "So, let me revise my statement; The only people interested in Edgeworth are old women and teenage girls."

Edgeworth turned slightly red. "Shut up, Wright."

Pearl tugged lightly on the sleeve of Edgeworth's coat. "Mr. Edgeworth," she said quietly. "I'm sorry we can't find anyone…" Tears began to well up in her eyes. "We can't find your special someone!"

"Hey Edgeworth, I've got an idea," Phoenix said slowly, stroking his chin. "How about Ms. von Karma? You two are friends, right? And she's not old…"

Edgeworth paused. "Wright," he started. "…Franziska _hates_ me. Why would I—"

"That's a _wonderful_ idea, Mr. Nick!" Quickly drying her eyes, Pearl beamed again. "Mr. Edgeworth! You should go with Miss Franziska!"

"Wait- no-!"

"I'll even do you the favor of calling her," Phoenix said with a smirk. He quickly dialed a number. Edgeworth stared at him.

"…How do you even know her number?"

Phoenix gave him a thumbs-up. "I have everyone's phone number. Just in case."

As Phoenix waited patiently for Franziska to pick up on the other line, Edgeworth held out a hand. "Wright," he said in a dangerously quiet voice. "Give me the phone, now."

"No way, Edgeworth! You're not getting out of thi—" He stopped suddenly as Franziska answered on the other line. Edgeworth couldn't distinctly hear what she was saying, but he could hear her shouting. A lot.

Phoenix simply stood, frozen in the instinctive fear of being whipped at the sound of her voice. "Well," he managed to interrupt her tirade. "I was wondering…if you wanted to go to that Moonlight Ball thing on Saturday…"

More shouting.

"No! Not _with_ me, just…" Phoenix looked back at Pearl and Maya uncertainly. "Just to come. I hear it'll be fun."

More subdued talking. Edgeworth caught the word "fool" at least a dozen time.

"Alright! So, we'll see you there!" And he hung up.

Edgeworth stared at him. "Wright! You didn't even say she was supposed to be going _with me—_"

"Meh, it's just a small technicality." Phoenix shrugged it off. "We'll just cross that bridge when we come to it, right?"

Still infuriated, Edgeworth glared. _…Wright. You idiot._

"Anyway…" Clapping a hand onto Edgeworth's shoulder, Phoenix grinned. "How about you teach me how to dance?"

**

* * *

**

A/N:I know I shouldn't be starting more stories when I have so many yet to finish, but…I couldn't resist. XD Reviews are loved!


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, the same to you!"

In a burst of anger, Phoenix slammed the door to Edgeworth's office. "That jerk!" he muttered to himself. "Who does he think he is?"

Phoenix walked briskly out of the prosecutor's office, hoping not to catch any unwelcome visitors until…

"Phoenix Wright!"

He cringed, but slowly turned around to face the one who called his name.

_**CRACK!**_

Franziska von Karma stood before Phoenix, whip in hand. She frowned as her foe kneeled in agony on the ground. "Phoenix Wright, what are _you_ doing at the prosecutor's office?"

"Ow…um…huh?" He looked up at her. Slowly getting back on his feet, he said, "I was just…um…getting dance lessons?"

_**CRACK!**_

"Ow! But it's true!"

"Phoenix Wright, I know when you're lying. Or bluffing." She eyed him suspiciously. "What were you doing here?"

Rubbed his injured arms tenderly, Phoenix responded, "I _told _you. I was getting dance lessons. From Edgeworth."

Franziska's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly composed herself. "…I see. This is for that…_ball_ on Saturday, yes?"

"Hm? Yeah."

"Why on Earth would _Miles Edgeworth_ be teaching _you_ to dance?"

"Well," Phoenix said, laughing slightly. "He wasn't really _teaching _me…"

"…?"

"He kept teaching me the girl's part!" he explained quickly. He then muttered, "Probably so he can laugh at me when we get there…"

"…Miles Edgeworth is attending?" Franziska looked away in thought. She hadn't actually considered going, but if _he_ was… She smirked. If Miles Edgeworth was attending, she would as well. _Payback from all those years ago…_, she mused.

"Phoenix Wright."

"Hm? Yeah?"

Franziska extended a finely gloved hand. "I shall give you proper dancing instruction. No exceptions."

Phoenix stared at her. "…Are you serious?"

"Phoenix Wright," she said, smirking. "Do you so foolishly believe that I am the type of person who isn't 'serious'?"

"No, of course not." They shook hands, ending their transaction. Turning to walk away, Franziska took one more glance back at him. "My office. Tomorrow. Eight-thirty."

* * *

"Phoenix Wright, what is the meaning of this foolishness?" Franziska asked, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. Phoenix had come, but with an unexpected companion…

"Franzy!" Larry cried, throwing his arms around her, promptly receiving a swift whipping. "I didn't think it was fair for Nick to spend time with you all by himself, so I just came along!" He gave her a thumbs-up, along with his signature crooked grin. "You don't mind, do ya?"

Sighing, Franziska turned to Phoenix. "Why did you bring this fool, Phoenix Wright?"

"Well, he just explained it to you…"

"Fine!" she snapped. "Now listen up, both of you!…"

* * *

"Wright? What are _you_ doing here?"

Phoenix, who had been walking out of the prosecutor's office for the second time that week, turned around. "Oh, hey, Edgeworth." He grinned. "I was just getting _real_ dancing instruction."

"Who on Earth would give you dancing lessons, Wright?" Edgeworth scoffed. "Gumshoe?"

"Nope. Franziska."

Edgeworth's eyes widened in disbelief. "Franziska…is giving you dance lessons?"

"Yeah," said Phoenix grinning smugly. "She's actually a pretty good teacher, aside from all the whipping, of course. She's even got through to Larry…"

"_Larry? _As in Larry _Butz?_"

"Of course," said Phoenix as he rolled his eyes. "How many Larrys do we know? Anyway," he redirected the line of conversation. "Look! I can do a turn without falling!" However, not paying attention to Phoenix's demonstration, Edgeworth was closely observing the parking lot, where he saw Larry walking his "sister" to her sleek black sports car. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Edgeworth? Were you even paying attention?"

"Hm?" Edgeworth redirected his thoughts to his companion, who was standing with his arms folded, looking crossly at him. "Oh, no. Sorry."

Raising an eyebrow, Phoenix glanced at him, and followed Edgeworth's line of eye contact, tracing it to Larry and Franziska, and back to Edgeworth.

"You know, Edgeworth…I think she kinda likes him."

"What?" Edgeworth cried, but quickly lowering his volume, continued, "What do you mean, 'she likes him'? That scoundrel?"

"I dunno…" Phoenix looked away, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "He's pretty nice to her, and she even started to laugh at his jokes. You know, in that sort of scary, 'Franziska' way…"

"B-but she-!" Edgeworth stopped himself and took a deep breath. "…I'm not going to continue on such a childish line of conversation. This is what fourth-graders would talk about, Wright."

"Wait, what?"

Folding his arms, Edgeworth continued, "This talk of 'who likes whom'; it's juvenile and uninteresting."

Phoenix smirked. "Gee, Edgeworth, I wasn't even thinking of it like _that_. I meant that she didn't _dislike_ him so much. …Why'd you jump to that conclusion?" Edgeworth cringed. "I-…I just assumed it was what you were talking about, seeing as you're the immature one here!" he said in retaliation.

"Hm…" Out of his back pocket, Phoenix pulled the magatama and began to scrutinize Edgeworth.

"Wh-what is it?" Edgeworth frowned.

Bearing an all-knowing smile, Phoenix put the magatama back into his pocket. "…I know you're hiding something, Edgeworth. But, I won't press the matter." He waved and began to walk away. "See you later!"

Edgeworth scowled and turned his eyes back to Larry and Franziska. In his disgust, he looked away and got into his car. As he pulled out of the parking lot, Edgeworth's thoughts went back to what Phoenix had said. _That must mean one of those…psycholocks appeared,_ he thought. _But, I have nothing to hide! I mean, what could I…_ He traced his line of thought back to Larry and Franziska. The very thought of them spending time together and Franziska enjoying it was repulsive to him. Suddenly, he shook himself. _Why…why is that thought so…undesirable?_ Even as he entered his house, Edgeworth tried to find the answer. His subconscious shouted, _It's because Franziska is yours!_ Edgeworth shook his head and locked the door. _Of course. I-…it's only natural for a…_ His eyes dimmed slightly. _A brother. I assume that this feeling of possessiveness is simply an instinctive characteristic for her older brother…to not want his younger sister to go out with a …Larry. With Larry._ He clenched his fists. _Of course. Only natural._

_But…_his subconscious piped up again. _…Franziska isn't your sister._

_She's like one._

…_Right._

Now that the two opposing sides in his mind had reconciled, Edgeworth proceeded to lie down on his sofa. He rubbed his temples, eyes closed. _Ugh…this is going to be one dreadful week._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, people! Next chapter will be the actual dance! ;D Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd like to give a shout-out to everyone who's reviewed the story so far: _TuuPii, risenfromash, _and _Indochine Ramera._ Thank you all so much! :D**

**Anyway, to the story!**

* * *

"_Miles!"_

"…_Yes, Franziska?" _

_A twelve-year-old Franziska pouted up at her "little" brother. "Papa said we should be preparing for the dinner party we'll be attending tomorrow!"_

_Edgeworth closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. "Franziska, how can I prepare for a dinner party? Practice eating?"_

"_No, Miles!" Franziska said, exasperated. "It's a dance! We have to know how to dance!"_

"…_I already know how to." Miles had received instruction in ballroom dancing, as all young gentlemen were expected to know how to dance._

"_Yes, but…" Franziska fidgeted, nervously bending her riding crop. "I have not received proper instruction in this…this foolish endeavor! I do not wish to embarrass the von Karma name by not being perfect in it."_

_Miles stared at her, giving her that all-knowing smile that made her grind her teeth in irritation. "…Are you asking me to teach you how to dance, Franziska?"_

_Turning her head so that her eyes would not meet his, she mumbled something along the lines of "Yes." Her face grew a pale pink. She wasn't used to asking for the help of others, least of all from her older brother whom she loathed…_

"_Here." Franziska looked back at Miles to see him extending a hand toward him. He wore a tired smile._

_And for the first time, Franziska let herself take the hand that was offered to her._

* * *

Franziska von Karma snapped out of her reverie as a voice called out to her, "Hey! Ms. von Karma!" She turned her head to see Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey walking toward her. They both looked very dapper, Phoenix in a tuxedo and Maya abandoning her spirit medium garb for a lilac dress. She nodded curtly toward them.

"Phoenix Wright," she said with a smirk. "I see you decided to show up. Hopefully you won't embarrass yourself."

Phoenix almost smiled; though she seemed to be in lighter spirits, he knew not to provoke her. "Well, thankfully, I had a good teacher."

"Ha! 'Good'? I think you mean 'perfect', Phoenix Wright." Franziska crossed her arms. "I am a perfect teacher, as I am in everything else..."

Phoenix glanced at Maya, who returned a worried look. Franziska's last statement did not sound like her usual boasting, but rather it was as if she was reassuring herself of that fact.

"Well…er…" Phoenix struggled to find words. "You…er…look really nice, Ms. von Karma."

"Yeah!" Maya cheered, nodding her head rapidly. "Really!"

The corners of Franziska's mouth twitched. "…Thank you, Phoenix Wright." She turned slightly, allowing her pale blue dress to swish about her knees. Though she did admire the way she looked, it was displeasing because there was no place to keep her whip. Phoenix noticed this and began to relax slightly.

"So…" he said, casually walking up to her. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Hm? No! W-why would you think such a foolish thing!"

"…But why are you standing here by yourself?" Franziska's head snapped in his direction. "Er…I mean, why aren't you dancing?" Phoenix backed off.

"Be_cause_," said Franziska impatiently. "I have no one I wish to dance with. What a foolish question…"

"Well…" Phoenix looked over his shoulder to Maya, who nodded subtly. "…Would you dance with me?"

"_You?_" Though she initially appeared shocked, Franziska smiled; Phoenix wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "Yes, I shall dance with you, Phoenix Wright." She took his arm as he led her out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Edgeworth got out of his sports car and jammed the keys into his pocket. _Bloody traffic,_ he thought resentfully. Just as he was about to enter the building in which the dance was being held, he spotted a horribly familiar face.

"L-Larry?"

Larry turned around and waved. "Hey, Edgey! Man, I almost didn't recognize you without your costume…"

Though he did not mean to show that Larry's comment had gotten to him, Edgeworth self-consciously picked at his tuxedo that had replaced his customary attire, straightening the bow tie and the jacket. "Larry, why are you here?"

"Well, I got dance lessons from Franzy, so I figured I might as well come, right?" Larry gave Edgeworth a crooked smile.

Edgeworth sighed. "That's what I need to talk to you about."

"Huh?"

"Larry, there's no indirect way of asking this so…" Edgeworth inhaled and exhaled, bracing himself. "What do you think you're trying to pull with Franziska?"

"Wh-what do you mean, Edgey?"

"You know very well what I mean!" Edgeworth's voice began to rise in his temper. "She doesn't need someone like..like…"

"'Someone like' me? What the heck's that supposed to mean?" Larry shouted back. "Look man, don't you think I deserve a chance with one hot girl? And if she thinks I'm cool, too, what gives you the right to say anything against it?"

"Because she-!" Stopping himself before starting a scene, Edgeworth paused. The same nagging thought prodded the back of his head. _Because she's mine!_ He shook his head "…Larry." He stared at Larry seriously. "I've…known Franziska for a long time, and it's just…based on the way your past relationships have gone…I don't want to see her…"

"Hey, man, don't worry about it!" Suddenly, Larry was back to his smiling self. "I'll treat her right, you'll see!" He gave Edgeworth a thumbs-up.

Though what he had wanted to say had not gotten across, Edgeworth resigned himself to this defeat. "…I see." The two of them proceeded to enter the building.

* * *

_Franziska leaned against the wall of her father's associate's ballroom. Scowling, she observed the guests around her. All older people; the youngest were in their mid to late thirties. Except for her and…_

_She looked around. There was no sign of him. Miles was nowhere in sight. She folded her arms and found a chair to sit upon. She even wore a dress for the occasion; she hadn't done so in years, but this one was different. Even Miles told her that it looked nice._

_She waited. And waited. _

…_and waited…_

"_Wake up, Franziska." Manfred von Karma's voice resonated through her ears, and Franziska sat up immediately. She must have dozed off. "Y-yes, Papa!" He frowned. "We are leaving now."_

_Franziska looked around. The room was much more empty then it had been before. A few people lingered here and there. But no sign of him. "Papa, where is Miles Edgeworth?"_

"_Edgeworth?" Manfred said the name with the same disgust that he always had for his apprentice. "He never came; he had work to do." He began to walk away. "Come."_

_Obediently following her father, Franziska continued, "Wh-what sort of work, Papa?"_

"_Organizing his flight back to America to join the prosecutor's office," her father replied with indifference. "For he passed his Bar exams already." He stopped his sentence at that, but Franziska could feel the unspoken continuation. "Unlike you."_

* * *

"…Franziska?"

Franziska returned her thoughts to the present. "…Yes, Phoenix Wright?"

As the song ended, Phoenix let go of his dancing partner. "Er…nothing. You just seemed sort of distracted."

"I'm fine!" she snapped. Unsure of what to do, Phoenix gave her a small smile. "Good. Uh, may I escort you back?"

"Yes, of course." Still slightly lost in her thoughts, Franziska took Phoenix's arm and walked back to where she had been standing previously. As they walked, Franziska turned her head toward the opening door, where she saw Larry Butz, followed by…

_Miles Edgeworth._ In an attempt to appear confident, Franziska flashed Edgeworth a sly smirk, and turned her head up.

"H-hey! Franzy!" Larry rushed toward her and Phoenix. "Oh, hey, Larry!" responded Phoenix, who seemed surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Hangin' out." Larry turned to Franziska. "So, Franzy!"

Franziska gave him a small curtsey. "Mr. Deauxnim."

"Do you…wanna dance with me?"

Franziska peered over Larry's shoulder to see Miles Edgeworth. She looked at Larry and smiled. "Of course." She nodded toward Phoenix, who released his arm.

Looking very content, Franziska and Larry walked onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Hey, Edgeworth! Geez, it took you long enough…" Phoenix grinned. "Get cold feet?"

"Of course not!" Edgeworth snapped.

"…" Phoenix and Maya sensed that he was upset about something. "Um…Mr. Edgeworth?" Maya poked his arm. "Would you…like to dance?"

"Me? Didn't you come with Wright?"

"It's cool, Edgeworth." Phoenix waved his hand nonchalantly. "I just finished dancing with Fra—"

"Yes, yes, I saw," Edgeworth said quickly. He mustered a smile. "May I have this dance, Ms. Fey?"

Beaming, Maya nodded as Edgeworth led her to the dance floor.

"So…Mr. Edgeworth…what's wrong?"

Edgeworth, who had been staring across the room, looked down at the spirit medium before him. Even this girl, whom Edgeworth had always suspected to be slightly air-headed, could sense his unease. Edgeworth sighed and tried to make himself look less irritated. "My apologies. I was just…distracted. That's all."

"Uh-huh…" Maya looked over her shoulder, then back at Edgeworth. "You were looking at Larry and Miss von Karma, weren't you?"

"I- er, no…that is…" Edgeworth stuttered in his surprise. _Beneath her light-hearted surface, this girl is terribly perceptive._

"Mr. Edgeworth, did you and Miss von Karma fight or something?" Her eyes gazed into his. "You both seem rather…distracted."

"Er…no, I…"

"And you both used that word," Maya continued. "'Distracted'."

"…"

"Come on, Mr. Edgeworth! Who do you think _gave_ Nick the magatama? I can tell when you're hiding something, too!" Maya continued to look at him seriously. "What's wrong?"

"Hm." Edgeworth closed his eyes and smiled bitterly. "It's nothing I don't deserve, I assure you."

"But Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Really, it's fine."

Maya grew silent, though she looked as though she was deep in thought. Edgeworth sighed. "Please, Maya, don't think too much of it. It's my problem, not yours."

"But Mr. Edgeworth!" exclaimed Maya, surprised. "I thought we were friends!" She squeezed his hand. "When something's wrong with one of us, it's up to the rest of us to help you out!"

"…I suppose…we are, aren't we?" Edgeworth paused to spin Maya in a circle. "…But it's really not very important. Just a trifling matter."

As the song began to slow to a halt, Maya peered over her shoulder to see that Larry and Franziska walking back to the area where Phoenix was standing. She immediately pulled Edgeworth's arm and began running toward them.

"H-hey, Maya, what are you-?" Edgeworth, being forced along by this petite girl, had no choice but to try to keep up with her. It was either that or lose an arm.

"Ms. von Karma!" Maya waved to her. "Mr. Edgeworth wants to dance with you!"

Franziska froze as she watched the two make their way toward them. She smirked, but made no response. As Maya and Edgeworth reached her, Maya shoved Edgeworth toward Franziska. "Off you go, now!"

"Maya, I—" Clearly uncomfortable, Edgeworth looked between Maya and Franziska. Franziska stared at him, her arms folded, an almost expecting look in her eyes. "…Yes, Miles Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth hesitantly bowed. He couldn't refuse a lady, even though it _was_ Franziska. "May I…have this dance?"


End file.
